


It’s not you it’s me

by clownscorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownscorp/pseuds/clownscorp
Summary: It’s been 7 years but Lena still rewatches the videos of Supergirl saving the day with a smile on her face like she usually does.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	It’s not you it’s me

It’s been 7 years since Lena last had a conversation with Kara or last seen Kara in person. It’s been 7 years but Lena still rewatches the videos of Supergirl saving the day with a smile on her face like she usually does.   
  


It’s been 7 years and Lena still can’t get Kara Danvers out of her head. She still checks up on Kara’s sister of course. Alex was now married to Kelly Olsen and has twins. She’s happy for Alex, the older Danvers sister always said she wanted children and a wife. 

It’s been 7 years, that’s why Lena is sitting on her couch drinking expensive wine in Kara’s old NCU sweatshirt which she refuses to give away. Despite being washed it still had Kara’s scent on it, cinnamon and vanilla

7 years since National City last saw Supergirl flying in the sky, her cape whipping behind her. Since Supergirl was smiling at the citizens and giving them encouraging speeches. 7 years of crying, of waiting to hear shiny red boots land on her balcony. 

For 7 years Lena regrets how she took it all for granted, the lunch dates, the couch talks, the lingering looks, her patience, her touch, her eyes. But it was all gone now.

**Author's Note:**

> Wash your hands, stay hydrated, make sure you eat, stay at home and stay safe also I wrote this because I was bored


End file.
